Blood Moon, Lua de Sangue
by Kinha Dark
Summary: Tem momentos que o sangue pode destruir uma vida, em outros é a única salvação. Tendo a lua como cúmplice, das trevas ele virá.Quando o sangue inocente for derramado, o destino de todos será selado.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer : **Algunspersonagens são da J.K, e outros meus e infelizmente não vo ganhar nenhuma grana escrevendo essa fic.

**N/A: **Essa é minha primeira fic, por favor não reparem nos erros. Decidi fazer essa fic pq sei la o q, ela é uma espécie de universo alternativo de HP, e decide não colocar fatos do livro 6 pq eu ainda não li! É isso pessoal, por favor comentem

* * *

Prólogo

_Onde eles estão? _– Uma criança de mais ou menos quatro anos, cabelo acima dos ombros e olhos azuis, andava pelos corredores de pijama. Os elfos há muito tempo haviam se recolhido para dormirem. A casa estava em um profundo silêncio.

Lá fora uma madrugada fria e silenciosa se apresentava.

Devagar, a criança procurava seus pais. Antes de ir dormir havia escutado escondida uma conversa deles, não sabia exatamente sobre o que estavam falando, mas duas palavras se destacaram: presente e surpresa.

Ela sabia que estava fazendo algo errado, mas a curiosidade havia sido mais forte.

Ao passar pela porta dos fundos viu que a mesma estava aberta. Essa porta dava acesso a floresta atrás da casa, um lugar que ela nunca fora, seus pais haviam contado historias aterrorizantes sobre aquele lugar!

Havia uma trilha para dentro do local e uma luz podia ser vista mais adiante.

-_ Se eles estão lá em dentro nada de ruim pode acontecer. Mamãe e papai vão me proteger... – _Ela respirou fundo e seguiu para a floresta. Conforme ia andando, barulhos e vozes soavam cada vez mais forte. Apesar disso não conseguia entender absolutamente nada, elas pareciam estar falando outra língua.

_- Cadê eles? _– pensou virando o rosto, por entre as árvores podia ver feixes de luzes, mas parecia distante ainda. Chegando mais perto conseguiu reconhecer as vozes de seus pais e se enchendo de coragem ela rapidamente chegou ao local.

Quando chegou ao fim da trilha se deparou com o uma cena fora do comum. Havia chegado em uma grande clareira. Varias velas vermelhas e negras com chamas azuis estavam espalhadas, deixando o lugar com uma iluminação sombria mas foi para o centro do lugar que sua atenção se fixou: um pentagrama havia sido desenhado no chão com areia e uma coisa gosmenta que parecia ser sangue. Em volta do circulo havia cinco pessoas. Todas entoando alguma espécie de feitiço. Elas estavam de olhos fechados, com as palmas da mão viradas para frente. Delas saia uma luz roxa atingindo o centro do círculo que também era atingido pela luz da lua cheia que brilhava fortemente acima deles.

No meio do circulo aonde as luzes iriam se chocar, se encontrava uma criatura um pouco curvada. A cada minuto que passava recebendo as luzes a criatura parecia se fortalecer e tentava se ergue.

- Mamãe... – A criança falou baixo, mas isso foi o suficiente para todos pararem de entoar o feitiço – O que...

- Mais o que foi isso? – Uma das pessoas perguntou, virando a cabeça para procurar quem havia interrompido. Mas ninguém respondeu, suas atenções voltaram para o centro do circulo. A criatura se erguia devagar. Era um ser magérrimo de pele grossa e vermelha, nas costas a cada vértebra um calombo preto saia. Possuía longos braços e de suas mãos três grandes garras saiam no lugar dos dedos. Não tinha cabelos e nem nariz, apenas um chifre no meio da testa que se curvava para cima. Seus olhos eram amarelos e os dentes afiados podiam ser vistos pela sua fina boca.

- Grrr... – Se ajoelhou de novo, parecia não ter forças para levantar – Idiotas!

- Senhor Necrus, esta bem? – Uma voz feminina foi escutada.

- Não dirija a palavra a mim, mortais idiotas. – Olhou para todos, estava com muita raiva. A voz gutural soava como urros. – Por que me trouxeram aqui se nem o serviço completam?

- Como... ? – Outra pessoa perguntou, dessa vez um homem baixinho, mas foi impedido. Com um movimento da mão, o demônio o jogou em direção a uma árvore.

- Senhor, nos perdoe, o ritual foi interrompido. – A mulher voltou a falar.

- Vocês merecem morrer, isso, sim! São uns inúteis!

- Não nos mate senhor, só queríamos ajudar – Todos se ajoelharam a sua frente, num misto de suplica e medo.

Um soluço foi escutado ao fundo. Apavorada, a criança chorava. A atenção de todos se voltou para ela.

- Amanda... – Uma mulher deixou escapar baixo.

- Pirralha, venha aqui. – O demônio falou – Foi você quem atrapalhou isso tudo e agora seja útil pra mim.

- NÃO! – A mulher gritou.

- QUIETA! – O demônio a jogou longe. – Não tenho muito tempo – disse pra si. - VENHA AQUI AGORA!

-Bellatrix, deixe-a ir – Um homem havia falado pela primeira vez.

- Não, isso eu não posso permitir – A mulher se levantou, decidida.

- E vai fazer o que pra me impedir? – Perguntou o demônio sarcasticamente.

- Tudo que estiver ao me alcance. – Ela respondeu, tirando a varinha das vestes.

- Lestrange, cale a boca! – Um outro homem, cujo rosto era marcado por uma grande cicatriz, provavelmente de faca, falou, se pondo de pé rapidamente.– Dê a ele o que ele quer.

- É a minha família que ele quer, e isso ele não vai ter. – Apontou a varinha para o demônio.

- Tudo que eu quero eu tenho e eu quero sua filha! – Ele tentou se erguer novamente, mas como da primeira vez a tentativa foi inútil. – Vocês – apontou para os outros dois – Tragam ela pra mim.

Assim que eles deram um passo em direção a criança um feitiço foi realizada atingindo o peito de um, fazendo ele dar uns passos para trás. Todos estavam cansados, boa parte da sua energia havia sido utilizada no ritual.

- Rodolfus, leve Amanda pra fora – Bellatrix olhou para o homem mas ele sequer se moveu – AGORA!

- Não posso... – Rodolfus baixou os olhos.

- Rodolfus... – Bella não acreditava no que acontecia, mas logo se recompôs - Como você pôde?

- O Lord da Trevas não iria gostar disso, Bella... – Tentou explicar.

- Não vou sacrificar minha filha por um demônio qualquer. – Bella falou apontando para o demônio.

- UM DEMÔNIO QUALQUER? – O demônio olhou para Bellatrix com ódio – COMO OUSA ME CHAMAR DE DEMÔNIO QUALQUER?

- Eu não estou de brincadeira! Soltem minha filha ou... - Disse Bellatriz ignorando os gritos do demônio.

- OU O QUE, PIRANHA? – O demônio ergueu seu braço em direção a Bellatrix, pronto para atacar.

- Ou eu quebro isso - ela ergueu a manga mostrando uma fina corrente de ouro branco enrolada em seu pulso. Na ponta dessa corrente se encontrava um cristal de tom verde-água.

Por um momento todos pararam e observaram a cena. A ameaça de Bellatrix era algo perigoso. Aquele cristal era um dos cinco que estava presente naquele local. Cada comensal tinha um em sua mão. Era o objeto que usavam para convocar o demônio e fazer com que ele permanecesse no mundo dos homens.

- NÃO DEIXEM A PIRRALHA SAIR DAQUI. – O demônio ordenou. Parecia incapaz de lançar alguma magia.

Bellatrix tentou chegar até a filha, mas a outra mulher estava mais perto e sem pensar segurou Amanda pelos braços.

- Você está louca, Lestrange! – A mulher parecia alterada e excepcionalmente nervosa – Você não ousaria...

- Tem certeza que não? Quer descobrir? – Bellatrix percebeu uma oscilação na postura da mulher. – Solte-a agora ou isso vai pro espaço!

- DETENHAM – NA! – mandou o demônio aos outros comensais – QUERO ESSA VACA MORTA AOS MEUS PÉS!

- Eu já estou me irritando com isso... – Bellatrix rodou a corrente entre os dedos. Apesar do nervosismo que sentia fez de tudo para aparentar calma e determinação. – Só vou falar mais...

- _EXPELLIARMUS!_** -** Antes de conseguir terminar a frase, um comensal laçou um feitiço nela, atirando-a contra um árvore. Rapidamente ele, com a ajuda de outro, agarraram-na pelos braços.

- Que merda! – Rodolfus parecia impotente. Não podia ir contra o demônio e sabendo que Bellatrix era doida o suficiente para quebrar aquilo e mandar tudo para o alto.

- MAMÃE! – Amanda gritou se debatendo ao ver a cena.

- Fique parada! – a mulher se afastou arrastando a menina.

- Traga-a a mim. – o demônio fez um gesto para a comensal se aproximar.

- Me soltem! – gritou Bellatrix, que não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita com a situação. Um dos homens tentava tirar a corrente de seu pulso, o outro segurava-a fortemente contra, seu marido estava parado, provavelmente com medo de fazer algo que pudesse prejudicá-lo e, por fim, sua filha estava sendo levada de encontro ao demônio.

- Traga-a a mim. – o demônio esticou o braço quase tocando no rosto de Amanda, que agora já estava bem perto dele.

- NÃO TOQUE NELA! – Bellatrix se debateu, furiosa, tentando se soltar – Eu juro que...

- CALE A BOCA, VADIA! Quando eu acabar com sua filha, eu mesmo acabarei com você. – ele deu um de sorriso maldoso e voltou a encarar a criança – Você vai ser minha agora, sua magia nova e inocente vai ser toda minha. – ele ergueu o braço e, ao encostar na criança, um grito foi escutado.

Bellatrix gritou. Gritou de ódio, e sua raiva era tanta que os comensais não conseguiram segurá-la mais. Eles se afastaram erguendo suas varinhas, ficando mais perto do centro do lugar.

- Eu avisei – Bellatrix ergueu seu braço com a corrente e pôs o cristal na palma da mão. Sua voz era baixa e cortante – Eu avisei... – ela fechou a mão com força.

Os comensais não conseguiram reagir aquilo. Estavam vendo uma das melhores seguidoras do Lord desistir de tudo.

- Bella, NÃO! – tentou impedir Rodolfus, mas já era tarde demais.

Por entre os dedos de Bellatriz uma forte luz saiu junto com uma espécie de poeira. Gotas de sangue começaram a escorrer. O cristal havia sido quebrado.

Na mesma hora, o lugar onde havia um circulo em torno do demônio, explodiu fortemente. Uma luz negra havia tomado conta do centro do circulo, englobando os comensais e Amanda que estavam por perto. Apenas Bellatrix e o marido ficaram fora. Eles apenas foram jogados contra as árvores e por um breve momento perderam a consciência.

Quando abriram os olhos conseguiram ver a conseqüência da explosão.

Os três comensais estavam ao chão, imóveis. No centro não havia sinal do demônio, mas sim apenas a garotinha. Como os comensais, ela também estava imóvel e isso causou uma sensação de pânico em Bellatrix.

- Amanda... – sussurrou ela, se levantando.

- Que foi isso? – Rodolfus perguntou se pondo de pé, parecia indiferente a cena que estava a sua frente. – Tem mais gente aqui. – correu para os corpos dos comensais verificando cada um – Estão mortos. Que merda! – rapidamente tirou as correntes que eles carregavam com o cristal e as guardou.

- Filha, fala comigo – Bellatrix já estava segurando Amanda em seus braços e, na ausência de respostas da garota, um grande medo a invadiu.

- Bella, precisamos sair daqui agora – Rodolfus se virou para a mulher e vendo que ela não havia escutado foi até ela e a agarrou pelo braço. – Ela esta morta! Todos estão mortos e nós teremos sorte se o Lord não nos matar também.

- Ela é minha filha, e ela não esta morta – Bellatrix não tirava os olhos da filha. Ela parecia fora de si.

- Depois você lamenta isso, mas temos que ir agora! – a puxou pelo braço fazendo ela se afastar do corpo da filha. Ela não parecia capaz de reagir a nada, apenas ficava olhando para o corpo da filha.

Rodolfus a pôs de pé e, percebendo essa falta de reação da mulher, a puxou para longe do círculo. Barulhos de passos e pessoas aparatando poderiam ser escutados agora. Rapidamente ele levantou a manga do seu braço esquerdo deixando a vista a marca negra. Com a mesma mão esquerda segurou o braço de Bella e com a mão direita apertou a marca negra, fazendo os dois aparatarem dali na mesma hora em que uma auror entrava na trilha.

- Droga... – A auror falou – Acabaram de aparatar aqui.

- Tem certeza, Walker? – Um outro auror sussurrou, ao chegar atrás dela – Ainda pode ter alguém aqui.

- Vamos ver então – elafoi avançando pela trilha sendo seguida por mais três aurores. Passaram pelas árvores silenciosamente e com as varinhas erguidas.

- Mas que... – Todos pareciam espantados, haviam chegado a clareira e visualizaram os corpos jogados pelo chão.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – Um dos aurores perguntou enquanto se espalhavam no lugar. – Estão mortos?

- Não sei, mas pelo jeito sim – respondeu Jasonum dos aurores presente – Mas quem fez isso já foi embora. O que acha que é isso, Walker? – Perguntou ao ir de encontro a um dos corpos no chão. Mas não obteve resposta. – Walker? – Se virou para a mulher.

Ela estava olhando para o centro, exatamente na direção de uma criança. Ninguém havia percebido a presença dela até agora.

- Por Merlin! – exclamaram.

Andando até ela, Walker verificou se ela estava viva.

- Ela ainda tem pulsação – falou baixo – Ela ainda esta viva! – dessa vez falou para todos escutarem. Pegou a criança nos braços e correu em direção a saída – PRECISO DE UM CURANDEIRO... RÁPIDO!

* * *

**N/A :**Agradeçopacaas minhas Palpitadoras OficiaisGwin (a amiga anômina super phodada qual sem ela nada seria possivel)e aBatata, minha dinda do core que ajudou paca com o demo.

A minha beta amada do core Gaby que atura todos meus erros de português.

E a geral da familia H²que leu antes e me insentivou a botar isso aqui : Suzi, Ynna, Inna, Aninha,Lilly e Cassie.

Valeu mesmo gente

Bem, é isso ai gente!

Tentarei atualizar o mais raáido que eu puder.

Beijinhos!


	2. Apresentações

**N/A: **Anos depois, tá ai a atualização o/

Sei que demorei, mas tenho um bom motivo para isso. A fic passou por uma enorme mudança, tive que reescrever tudo! Eu nem vou comentar sobre a minha beta ter viajado sabe...

A parti desse capitulo começaram a aparecer os personagens originais, que eu percebi serem muitos, então se não gosta de ler fics assim...

_

* * *

_

_**Onde cada um está...**_

_Risos..._

_Eles corriam por entre uma plantação._

_Brincavam em uma bela manhã. A brisa trazia o cheiro de natureza que eles amavam tanto._

_Dois jovens aproveitando a vida._

_Sombras..._

_A brisa agora é um vendaval. A bela manhã se fora, deixando em seu lugar um céu escuro. Uma tempestade deu início._

_Não brincavam mais. Ela corria sozinha, a procura dele._

_Não eram mais escutados risos._

_Desespero..._

_Ela corria desesperadamente, gritando por ele. Mas era em vão. A chuva abafava qualquer som.  
Já estava toda suja de lama e arranhada por conseqüência da sua corrida descuidada na plantação e nenhum sinal do garoto era encontrado. _

_Choque..._

_Correndo, chegou no fim da plantação. E lá estava... o que ela mais temia._

_Ela havia achado seu amigo. Ele estava ajoelhado de frente para ela. Em pé atrás dele havia mais uma pessoa. Ela mantinha as mãos no ombro no garoto._

_Tentou, mas não conseguiu ver quem era essa pessoa, parecia um monstro nas sombras._

_Um grande medo se espalhou pelo seu corpo ao ver que as mãos do monstro agora haviam agarrado a cabeça do garoto._

_Tentou correr para ajudar, mas não conseguiu. Seus pés estavam presos ao chão._

_Com um movimento rápido o monstro quebrou o pescoço do garoto e o jogou ao chão._

_Morte..._

_Os olhos dele estavam abertos, mas nada expressavam. Estavam sem vida. Ele estava morto._

_O Monstro deu um passo à frente e a primeira coisa que ela viu foram os olhos amarelos e cheios de ódio._

_Gritos..._

Olhos abriram assustados e uma respiração ofegante era escutada.

Evelyn saiu da cama em um pulo e correu para o banheiro com as mãos na boca. Vomitou na privada tudo que tinha comido durante o dia.

-Que merda! – exclamou ao acabar de vomitar.

Deu descarga e se dirigiu à pia para lavar a boca. A água não era uma das melhores, tinha um gosto de terra, mas ela não estava prestando atenção, na sua cabeça o pesadelo se repetia. Novamente havia sonhado com a morte daquele garoto e a cada sonho a morte era diferente. A única coisa que sempre acontecia eram os olhos amarelos daquela criatura.

Evelyn podia sentir o gosto da chuva e o cheiro da terra.

_Isso é só um sonho _– Pensou, molhando o rosto-... _Esquece isso_.

Ergueu o rosto e, na sua frente, conseguiu distingui um espelho. Seus olhos já haviam se acostumados à escuridão e assim conseguia ver seu reflexo, mesmo que embaçado.

Era uma linda mulher. Tinha 24 anos, pela levemente bronzeada, cabelos castanhos - não muito lisos - que iam até o meio de suas costas, repicados na parte da frente. Nesse momento eles estavam bagunçados e encobriam parte dos seu olhos. Se tinha algo que chamava a atenção nela era os olhos, eles possuíam uma cor única, era de um amarelado selvagem. _Olhos de falcão_, como algumas pessoas mesmo já tinham comentado.

Os mesmos olhos que via no pesadelo e que agora deixava escapar uma lágrima solitária.

Mirou seus olhos por um tempo, deixando a mente se perder por alguns instantes.

Balançou a cabeça e limpou o rosto querendo parar com a corrente de pensamentos que poderiam se formar. Não gostava de pensar no passado.

Retirou suas roupas e tomou um banho. Estava lavando o corpo, mas sua vontade era de lavar a alma.

Depois de terminado o banho, se enrolou na toalha e foi para o quarto.  
Morava em um pequeno apartamento num fim de mundo em Londres. Estava morando lá há cerca de três meses e já pensava em se mudar. Nunca ficava muito tempo num só lugar.

Olhou em volta e avistou sua cama com as cobertas emboladas e um pequeno ventilador virado pra ela. Pensou em voltar para a cama, mas depois de um sonho daqueles, por mais que estivesse cansada, não conseguiria dormi de jeito nenhum.

Foi até a cama e tirou de debaixo do travesseiro sua varinha, mesmo que não gostasse de usá-la. Evelyn era uma bruxa, havia freqüentado a Escola de Magia Beauxbatons, mas logo após sua formatura passou a viver entre os trouxas..

Ascendeu a luz e foi até o armário, escolhendo uma calça jeans rasgada no joelho, uma camiseta preta e um casaco leve para pôr por cima. Depois de vestida, calçou uma bota baixa e apanhou seus óculos escuros.

Saiu do apartamento e se dirigiu a garagem. Devia ser quase três da manhã, horário ideal para dar uma volta pela cidade sem ser perturbada. Chegando a garagem foi em direção a sua moto, uma Suzuki preta com detalhes em prata, azul escuro e branco.  
Montou na moto, colocou suas luvas e o capacete. Saiu da garagem e acelerou a moto pela cidade.

* * *

**Em alguma ilha no oceano atlântico...**

- Vamos, garotos! Mais Rápido!

- Sim... Senhora...

Harry, Rony, Gina, Fred e Jorge se encontravam correndo na beira da praia.

Isso fazia parte do treinamento.

Há dois anos tinham ido pra essa ilha pra poderem ficar mais fortes e hábeis para o dia em que derrotariam de uma vez por todas os seguidores de Voldemort.

Os treinamentos deles eram por diferentes motivos:

Harry treinava para acabar com a guerra, os Weasley queriam vingança pela morte de sua mãe pelas mãos de um comensal.

Estavam recebendo um treinamento forte de seus ex-professores de DCAT Remus Lupin e Victória Sewyn e do marido de Victoria, Willian Sewyn.

Lupin só ia pra lá de tempos em tempos para ajudar e trazer notícias do "mundo exterior".

Todos os dias Harry acordava bem antes do sol nascer e começava o treinamento. Os outros levantavam mais tardes. Não tinham um treinamento tão pesado quanto o de Harry. Victoria sempre levantava um pouco antes e preparava tudo para começarem a treinar.

Começavam com movimentos lentos para, como Victoria dizia, eles conseguirem o domínio de seus movimentos. Em seguida passavam para algo mais forte, como estava acontecendo agora. Eles tinha que correr com a tora por no mínimo uma hora.

O corpo de Harry já não era o mesmo depois desses anos de treinamento. Havia adquirido músculos bem rígidos, principalmente na parte da cintura. Devido à excessiva exposição ao sol, também ganhara mais bronze. Um feitiço havia melhorado sua visão, ainda usava óculos, mas só pra ler. O cabelo não havia mudado desde a época de escola, continuava espetado. Seu rosto, agora, demonstrava uma expressão séria.

Mas essas mudanças não ocorreram apenas com o Harry, os Weasley também estavam diferentes.Seus corpos estavam definidos por causa dos exercícios. Suas peles possuíam um pouco mais de cor, mas não chegava a ser um bronzeado. Gina havia deixado o cabelo crescer até depois do meio das costas e os prendia em uma trança folgada. Rony foi o único que havia deixado o cabelo curto.

- É pra diferenciar de vocês, oras! – Havia explicado ele aos demais quando apareceu com o novo corte.

Nesse treinamento é claro que eles não aprendiam apenas a lutar, também havia a parte intelectual do treinamento e era nessa parte que Willian assumia o comando.

Eles aprendiam sobre os símbolos, sobre a magia que há na terra, pesquisavam sobre guerras antigas, sobre grandes bruxos, viam os erros do passado e discutiam questões importantes sobre o mundo da magia.

Eles treinavam o corpo e a mente pra guerra.

Estavam se tornando guerreiros.

* * *

**Londres**

Páginas eram viradas, vários livros em cima da mesa e apenas uma pessoa usava tudo aquilo.

Hermione se encontrava na biblioteca fazendo outra pesquisa sobre os antigos povos. Há dois anos que ela pesquisava sobre isso. Já tinha passado por alguns lugares do mundo e nunca parecia satisfeita com suas anotações.

Hermione não havia mudado muito. Sempre fora uma garota de beleza simples e ao mesmo tempo única. Seu corpo possuía formas de mulher, mas em alguns momentos seus olhos expressavam a inocência de uma menina. Mas essa inocência há muito tempo não se manifestava. Durante as batalhas viu e fez coisas que fariam qualquer um amadurecer.

Ela queria descobrir um jeito para que toda essa "guerra" acabasse de uma vez.  
Desde que Voldermort sumiu o mundo assumiu uma falsa calmaria. Muitos comensais haviam escapado e agora atacavam no escuro. Queriam vingança.

Pensou em seus amigos e sentiu um aperto no coração. Não havia muito tempo que os tinha visto, mas mesmo assim sentia muita falta deles. Antigamente costumavam se ver todos os dias e agora não iria vê-los por um bom tempo. Ela também participou do treinamento no princípio, mas há dois meses havia saído da ilha sem nenhuma explicação.

* * *

**Em algum lugar da Inglaterra...**

- O Lord das Trevas vai nos matar e a culpa vai ser de vocês! – um homem loiro gritava. Estavam em uma sala grande e escura. As paredes eram feitas de pedra e a umidade dava um cheiro de mofo ao local. A iluminação era ruim, feita por tochas. Uma mesa retangular se encontrava no centro da sala, composta por várias cadeiras que se espalhavam ao seu redor. A maioria dessas cadeiras estava ocupada por pessoas de vestes negras, algumas ainda mantinham uma máscara na vestimenta. Era uma típica reunião de comensais. – Onde está ela agora?

- Não sabemos ao certo, Malfoy – falou um rapaz. Seus olhos eram bem negros e por eles podia se perceber um certo nervosismo ao responder isso.

- Como não sabem? – perguntou um Lucius Malfoy que a duras penas continha a raiva.

- A localização _exata_ ainda não sabemos, mas a viram em Londres há alguns dias. – respondeu o mesmo rapaz.

- Se ela ainda estiver lá, vamos acha-lá – um homem de nome Woofer respondeu. Era um moreno de olhos castanhos. Estava apoiado sobre a mesa olhando para o Malfoy.

- Se isso não acontecer cabeças irão rolar. – Lucius olhava ameaçador para eles.

- E a sua vai ser a primeira - uma voz feminina e cheia de tédio foi escutada.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Bellatriz? – Malfoy se dirigiu a ela com uma falsa calma.

- Quero dizer que se der tudo errado a culpa vai ser toda sua, afinal é sua missão trazer a garota pra cá – Bellatriz respondeu calmamente, nem se dando o trabalho de olhar para Lucius.

- Eu quero ir dessa vez – antes que Lucius respondesse, Woofer falou atraindo a atenção para ele – Eu vou trazer essa vadia nem que seja pelos cabelos.

- Se quer ir que, vá! – Lucius respondeu, irritado, olhando rapidamente para Bellatriz para logo voltar o olhar para Woofer – Leve mais um com você. Eu quero que tragam a garota aqui, nem que seja em pedaços.

- O Lord disse que a quer viva – uma voz cínica se manifestou, seu dono estava inclinado na cadeira, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse escondido nas sombras – E com duas pessoas isso seria uma tarefa impossível.

- Esta falando que eu não dou conta de uma garota qualquer? – Woofer se virou na direção da voz.

- É exatamente o que eu estou falando – voltou a falar cinicamente, se endireitando na cadeira. O dono da voz possuía um cabelo loiro que ia até pouco abaixo dos ombros, presos em um elegante rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram cinzas e jamais demonstravam qualquer sentimentos, sua pele, branca, e rosto sério. Draco Malfoy conseguia pôr medo nas pessoas só com um simples olhar – E não é de uma garota qualquer que estamos falando.

- Malfoy, você não sabe do que eu sou capaz – Woofer demonstrava irritação.

- E nem você sabe do que ela é capaz – Draco respondia calmamente. Há algum tempo havia presenciado-a em ação. Ela havia deixado uma cicatriz em seu peito, que poderia ter sido um golpe fatal, mas havia poupado sua vida no ultimo estante. Isso fez Draco ter um grande desejo de matá-la.

- Draco tem razão. Leve quatro comensais com você, não podemos arriscar sobre isso. – disse Lucius, se intrometendo no meio da conversas dos outros dois – Quero que me tragam a garota, não me importa como. Estão entendendo? Agora, saiam daqui!

- Sim – contrariado, Woofer assentiu. Levantou da cadeira e, fazendo um sinal para algumas pessoas, saiu de lá.

Sem nada falar, Bellatriz se levantou e se encaminhou para a saída.

- Pensa que vai aonde, Lestranger?

- Isso realmente não é da sua conta, Malfoy.

- Oras, como ousa falar assim comigo? – perguntou Lucios se virando para ela, irritado.

- Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser com você. Não sei quem você pensa que é, mas eu não devo satisfações a você ou a ninguém aqui, apenas ao Lord – falou Bellatriz com uma voz cheia de veneno – Agora, continue com a sua reuniãozinha. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer. – e sem dar tempo para Lucios responder, Bellatriz saiu da sala.

Uma dia eu acabo com a sua pose, Bellatriz – pensou Lucios olhando para o ponto onde antes estava parada a morena.

- Tem mais alguma coisa pra resolver aqui ou era só isso? – perguntou um Draco nada interessado na resposta.

- Temos alguma notícia do Potter? – Lucios voltou a atenção para os presentes da sala.

- Nenhuma, nem dele e nem dos seus amigos. – uma mulher respondeu. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara negra.

- Ele deve estar morto...

- Ele não esta morto! Aquele idiota nem pra morrer serve. – disse Draco mostrando irritação.

- Mas está em algum lugar, e eu quero saber onde! – disse Lucius, batendo na mesa com os punhos cerrados.

- Isso não vai nos levar a nada. – disse Draco se levantando – Não vou ficar aqui pra discutir a mesma coisa de sempre. – e ao acabar de falar, Draco aparatou. Depois disso os comensais trocaram olhares, e alguns se levantaram também. Lucios mantinha-se calado ao ver todos os comensais saírem da sala. Sua raiva era tanta que seus olhos pareciam estar faiscando. Quando se viu sozinho na sala, Lucius, extravasando toda sua raiva, virou a mesa soltando um urro de ira.

Aquele pivete acha que estou brincando! Ele vai ver! Vou atingi-lo da pior forma - pensou Lucius, para logo em seguida aparatar.

* * *

**N/A2:** Aeeeeeeeeee ! Prontinho, ta ai as primeiras aparições do povo!

Comentem ! Não vou cobrar nada, juro! P

Agora vo agradecer,porque não tenho mais o que falar...

**Anônima:** Hahahahahahahaha! É, você arrasou mesmo! Eu não fiz nada né, fui uma inútil nessa parada, mas isso é detalhe! Beijão miga e brigada pela ajuda!

**Luiza Potter:** Ahhhh! Brigada! Demorei a atualizar mais prometo não demorar tanto assim na próxima! Pois é, a Bella não é tão do mal assim. Pena que ela não vai aparecer muito no começo da fic, mas depois, quem sabe, você não tira a sua curiosidade sobre a origem da maldade da Bella! Beijão!

**Lilly:** Maninha, desculpa, mas eu vou ter que ser má agora com você! Sabe que não posso contar tudo né, você já sabe coisa demais até. Vou atualizar mais rápido pra você não ficar tão curiosa assim ta. Beijão!

**Batata:** Dinda do mi core, não fala essas coisas senão eu começo a me achar! O Osburgão ta lindo né, não consegui fazer ele mais medonho, mas isso nois supera! Brigadão! Beijão!

**Gaby:** Você demora a entregar, mas é uma ótima beta !Eu assassino o português para você ter trabalho sabe... Brigada Musa! Beijão!

**Inna:** (olhando para o "El Chicoton" com medo) Atualizo sim, Linda! Claro, você pedindo com esse carinho, é impossível eu não atualizar. Bem, pode guardar sua arminha ai que agora eu to mais tranqüila em relação a colocar a fic no ar! Beijão Amore !


	3. Mudanças

**N/A: **Não teve nenhuma demora né !

**

* * *

**

**Mudanças...**

Evelyn acelerava sua moto pelas ruas da cidade. Tinha que tomar muito cuidado; a essa hora movimento na rua ainda era grande e atropelar alguém não estava em seus planos.

Estava correndo pelo fato de ter percebido que estava sendo perseguida. Seus perseguidores sem duvidas eram bruxos e ela podia sentir a magia no ar. Sabia também que eram comensais... não seria a primeira vez que teria que lutar contra eles.

Havia sentido a presença quando ainda estava em seu apartamento e, decidida a não destruir suas coisas, pegou sua moto e saiu rapidamente do local.

Ela até poderia parar e encara-los de frente, mas tinha muita gente a sua volta. Tentava achar algum lugar deserto para acabar de vez com isso, mas estava bem difícil.

_- Trouxas idiotas! Vão dormir. _– Não estava com muita paciência. Odiava ter que fugir e estava deveras cansada. Dois dias depois de ter tido o pesadelo, ela ainda encontrava dificuldades em dormi por mais de duas horas.

Na verdade, não tinha idéia do que esses bruxos queriam com ela e agora novamente se encontrava numa fuga pela noite.Cada vez corria mais... sabia que se desse uma brecha eles atacariam na hora.

Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais.

_- Essa gente não desiste, não? Bando de desocupados.-_ bufou com raiva -_ Vamos Evy, você está quase lá. _

Sabia que tinha um beco próximo que ninguém ousava sequer se aproximar durante a noite por ser considerado bastante perigoso. Tentava ir o mais rápido possível pra lá. Quando o avistou fez uma curva fechada e entrou nele na maior velocidade.

_- Isso, garota... _

* * *

Hermione andava apressada, havia ficado muito tempo na biblioteca e não gostava de ficar de noite pelas ruas mas estava a procura de um lugar deserto para aparatar. Ela teria usado o banheiro da biblioteca, como sempre, mas a essa hora eles já tinham o fechado. Estava andando a mais de meia hora e nada. Avistou um beco deserto, mas não queria ir para lá. Não era o lugar mais seguro e não sabia quem poderia aparecer do nada. 

Depois de uma eterna relutância decidiu usar o beco mesmo.

_- Vai ser rápido, né. É só entrar e aparatar. Só isso. Rápido. _– Pensou enquanto entrava no lugar. Tinha que ir um pouco pro fundo para que as pessoas que passavam não a vissem.

Olhou para fora e já se preparava para aparatar quanto viu uma moto entrando rapidamente no beco vindo em sua direção. O piloto estava olhando para trás e não a tinha visto.

Assustada, Hermione gritou chamando a atenção do sujeito que estava na moto.

**

* * *

**

Evelyn entrou no beco olhando para trás. Tinha certeza que não havia ninguém ali e nem se importou em verificar.

Ela escutou com grito.

Olhou para frente, assustada, e viu uma garota gritando na sua frente.

_- Merda! _

Evelyn jogou a moto pro lado desviando na ultima hora, mas essa manobra fez com que perdesse o controle da moto que começasse a bambear. Sem ter outra escolha pulou da moto deixando a mesma bater numa lata de lixo na frente. Levantou-se rapidamente, sentindo o pé esquerdo doer.

_- Só me faltava essa!_

Olhando para frente avistou a garota olhando para ela, parada. Antes que pudesse falar algo, cinco comensais aparecem no beco cercando as duas. Tirando rapidamente o capacete e pondo a mão na varinha, Evelyn se pôs em posição de ataque.

**

* * *

**

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em um momento ela ia aparatar, no outro uma moto vinha acelerando em sua direção. Viu o objeto desviar dela, o piloto perder o controle, bruxos aparatarem no beco e, pelas capas e mascaras que usavam, apostaria que eram comensais e, por fim, o piloto era uma mulher que parecia não estar nem um pouco abalada pelo fato de pessoas aparecem do nada no local.

_- É, só me resta uma alternativa._

Forçando-se a reagir diante daquela situação, Hermione deixou sua coisas caírem no chão e apanhou sua varinha. Andou em direção a Evelyn, que a olhava confusa, e ergueu a varinha.

Não sabia quem era a outra mulher, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa para impedir que os comensais acabassem com a vida delas.

**

* * *

**

Os comensais vinham devagar, já com as varinhas em punho. Fizeram um curto círculo em torno delas. As duas agora se encontravam com as varinhas erguidas e prontas pra um disparo.

Não trocaram uma palavra se quer.

Um comensal quebrou o silêncio se dirigindo a Evelyn:

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, venha com a gente e você continuará com vida.

- Como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido isso de vocês! O engraçado era que eu que tinha a bondade de deixar vocês saírem com vida. – Retruco ela com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Estúpida! Acha que estamos brincando?

- Calma aí! Todo esse tempo não era brincadeira? Nossa... Vocês lutam mal assim mesmo? To impressionada!

Hermione não estava entendendo nada e achava que a atitude da garota ao seu lado não era a melhor afinal, deixar um comensal com raiva não era adequado.

- Você esta brincando com as pessoas erradas, garota.

- Hunf! Como se eu me importasse com isso!... Mas são vocês que estão mexendo com a pessoa errada.

- Essa é a sua última chance; venha com a gente!

- Por que eu iria com vocês? Acham que sou idiota? Estão muito enganados. E além do mais, não tenho nada a tratar com gente da laia de vocês.

- Não tente nos enrolar! – A voz do comensal estava cada vez mais alta.

- Eu não estou enrolando vocês, estou dando tempo pra vocês fugirem, mas já que não querem... – deu de ombros - cansei desse papo todo. – Não se importando com as conseqüências Evelyn atacou o comensal com quem estava falando. –_Expelliarmus_.

O feitiço o pegou de surpresa atingindo-lhe o peito e atirando sua varinha na parede, onde ela se deixou cair e ali mesmo ficou.

Hermione, percebendo o que estava acontecendo, lançou um _estupefaca_ no que estava do seu lado, mas ele foi mais rápido e desviou mandando um Avada em sua direção.

Hermione se abaixou e o feitiço passou raspando em Evelyn que lutava com os outros dois.

- Ei! Toma cuidado na hora de desviar. _Corte!_ **– **O comensal desviou para a esquerda um pouco devagar fazendo com que o feitiço cortasse de raspão seu braço direito.

- Vadia! _Avada_...

- _Accio_ lata – uma lata de lixo veio voando rapidamente e atingiu o comensal antes que ele terminasse de falar o feitiço. – E olhe como fala comigo, idiota. – aproveitando que o mesmo havia caído de joelhos no chão, Evelyn deu um chute na cara dele e lançou mais um feitiço – _Estupore_. E fica quietinho aí!

Sem nem dar tempo de pensar ela localizou outro comensal e se preparou pra atacar.

- E você acha que eu vou olhar onde você está pra depois desviar? – Hermione ainda estava lutando com o comensal. Agora ele se encontrava com o nariz sangrando e mancando da perna esquerda.

- Só acho que deveria acabar logo com ele. – Falou Evelyn desviando de um feitiço e logo em seguida atacando o comensal com um e_stupefaça,_ empurrando-o para longe dali. - Se não tem capacidade de cuidar desse ai então cai fora. – Olhando rapidamente para onde Hermione lutava, Evelyn reparou que a outra havia começado a atacar rapidamente o comensal com um olhar furioso.

- Se fosse fácil eu já teria feito. – Hermione estava tendo muito trabalho com esse comensal porém estava decidida a acabar com tudo.- _Conjunctivitus Curse_ – Atingiu em cheio os olhos do comensal, fazendo com que ele ficasse cego por alguns instantes. – _Estupefaça._ – Logo ele estava caído ao chão. – Finalmente acabou

- Crucio - Aproveitando essa leve distração da parte de Evelyn o ultimo comensal a atacou, mas não chegou a atingir seu objetivo, porque Hermione havia lançado um _Vingardium Leviosa_ em uma garrafa e a colocou exatamente na direção do feitiço.

- Presta atenção no seu aí. – gritou Hermione, indo certificar que realmente os outros comensais estavam desacordados.

Evelyn estava com raiva, quase fora atingida por um feitiço. E isso fez com que ficasse um pouco menos cuidadosa sendo logo depois desarmada pelo oponente.

_- Droga! _– Sem varinha na mão a única solução encontrada foi partir para o combate corpo a corpo.

Quando Hermione olhou para onde Evelyn estava duelando, viu uma cena que a deixou alarmada: Não existia mais uma briga de "bruxos" e magia, mas sim uma luta corporal. Os dois estavam no chão e Evelyn, em cima do comensal, possuía suas pernas segurando firme a cintura do comensal. Os joelhos estavam "presos" ao chão e ela socava o comensal sem parar.

Olhando melhor Hermione reparou que o comensal estava parado, mas Evelyn não parava de agredi-lo. Indo para o lado dela, Hermione pode ter uma visão melhor das coisas e a cena que viu foi assustadora.

O comensal se encontrava todo ensangüentado e desacordado, Evelyn batia ferozmente nele com uma pedra e parecia fora de si. Em seu rosto estava um sorrisinho de satisfação... Ela estava pronta para mata-lo.

_- Ah não! Isso não – _Hermione assustada com tudo isso resolveu por fim em tudo – _Expelliarmus._

O feitiço atingiu o lado do corpo de Evelyn fazendo cair de lado um pouco longe do comensal. Ergueu-se rapidamente e se virou para Hermione.

- Por que fez isso?

- Oras, porque você ia mata-lo.

- Eu ia acabar com ele! Ele merece morrer, é um incompetente!– Evelyn não estava nada feliz com a intromissão na sua luta, seus olhos mostravam um leve brilho _nada _comum.

- Esta reclamando por que ele não conseguiu te vencer? Fala sério! Além do mais, você acabou com ele. – Bufou ela, irritada - E agora podemos ir embora.

- Quem você pensa que é para se meter nas minhas lutas? – perguntava Evelyn, caminhando em direção a Hermione. Ela parecia fora de si.

- O que? Eu te ajudo e você fala isso?

- Me ajudar? Há-há-ha. Essa foi boa, garota. – Esticando a mão sua varinha voou para ela que a automaticamente apontando para Hermione.

- Se não fosse por mim você ia acabar fazendo besteira. – Hermione segurou fortemente sua varinha. – O que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Você não devia ter se intrometido. – A voz de Evelyn parecia mais sombria. Atrás dela coisas explodiam. – E agora vai pagar por essa intromissão. CRUCIO!

- _Protego_ – falou Hermione, assustada com a ação da garota, desviando o feitiço e fazendo-o voltar para Evelyn. Antes de atingi-la, Evelyn fez um rápido movimento com as mãos e o feitiço se dissipou.

- Acha que devolvendo o meu feitiço vai me atingir? É mais burra do que pensei! –Evelyn parou de andar e continuou com a varinha erguida. Um vento forte rodava em volta dela.

Hermione estava assustada. No começo achou que a outra não estava falando serio, mas depois de um crucio viu que isso ta mais serio do que ela gostaria. Ela se colocou em posição de combate, mas não atacou.

- Esta pensando em me atacar é! Acha que pode acabar comigo? Olhe a sua volta, eu acabei com quatro comensais, acabar com você vai ser fácil demais. – Com um sorrisinho esnobe ela apontou ao redor. – Eu ia te deixar ir em paz, garota. Ia mesmo, mas você me interrompeu e isso é imperdoável. – De um sorrisinho esnobe, Evelyn assumiu uma expressão de ódio. – _CORTE!_

_PROTEGO!_ - Hermione conseguiu fazer com que o feitiço desviasse dela atingindo algum lugar do beco. – Qual o seu problema hein, garota? Te acertaram algum feitiço na cabeça foi? – Ela já estava começando a ficar com raiva.

- O meu problema é você. E essa sua teimosia em desviar os meus feitiços – Disse impaciente – Que tal você não desviar desse e cair de uma vez hein. _ESTUPORE!_

Novamente Hermione desviou o feitiço virando pro lado. Ao voltar seu olhar pra frente viu outro feitiço vindo em sua direção a obrigando a se abaixar rapidamente, mas ao fazer isso deu um pequeno gemido.

- _CONFUNDUS! _– Escutou Evelyn disser e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa foi jogada contra parede.

Ao cair Hermione bateu com a cabeça na parede deixando-a um pouco tonta. Sua varinha tinha caído ao seu lado, sabia que ia ser atacada de novo. A agarrou com todas as forças e a colocando na direção de Evelyn, lançando um novo feitiço. – _Estupefaça!_

O feitiço acertou em cheio Evelyn, mas ao contrário do que Hermione esperava, Evelyn apenas deu alguns passos para trás atordoada.

Hermione novamente lançou o Estupefaça, mas se sentiu fraca por usar tanta magia, respirando ofegante, manteve a varinha levantada para poder se proteger. Olhava fixamente para Evelyn que ainda estava atordoada por ter levado dois feitiços tão fortes diretamente. Com um rápido movimento Evelyn pareceu recuperar a direção e levantou a varinha novamente preparando um novo ataque.

Um novo feitiço foi lançado pela varinha de Evelyn, mas não acertou Hermione e sim bateu em seu lado na parede. Levantou os olhos para ver o que tinha acontecido para a outra ter errado o feitiço. Ao fazer isso novamente não entendeu nada, Evelyn estava parada a sua frente ainda com a varinha em sua direção, mas agora tinha a cabeça abaixada.

Evelyn não movia nenhum músculo, parecia estar em transe. Vários pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça entre eles, um que se sobressaía. Sentindo que não estava mais no controle da situação, Evelyn começou a respirar fundo tentando se controlar para não obedecer tal pensamento.

Durante esse tempo Hermione permaneceu parada, olhando fixamente para Evelyn. Não conseguia fugir, algo estava acontecendo e a impedia de sair de lá. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo com a garota.

O vento que rodeava Evelyn ficou bem mais forte. Evelyn abaixou a mão com a varinha e ergueu o rosto, nele havia uma leve expressão de dor. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

Até que tudo parou e ela deixou o corpo cair no chão.

Devagar, Evelyn foi se erguendo. Levou as mãos a cabeça jogando seu cabelo para trás. Ao abrir os olhos não possuía mais o brilho no olhar, seus olhos agora tinham um tom amarelo escuro.

Olhou a sua volta e constatou a situação que se encontrava ignorando de princípio Hermione. Ao olhar pra mãos viu o sangue e voltando a olhar a sua volta viu o comensal com a cara destruída.

- Ah não!– sussurrou Evelyn.

- O que?

- Melhor ir embora. – Evelyn falou se dirigindo a Hermione ignorando a pergunta que a outra havia feito.

- Como assim? – Hermione estava muito confusa com tudo que havia acontecido.

- Se quer ficar com eles, tanto faz. – Evelyn disse ao se levantar.

- Vai deixar eles ai? - Hermione havia se recuperado do choque inicial e voltou a se irritar com a garota.

- Sim. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Não vai fazer nada com eles? – Apesar de irritada Hermione se recusava a acreditar na indiferença que a outra demonstrava. Não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

- Não acredito nisso! – Hermione exclamou, boquiaberta.

- Em que? – Apesar de ter feito a pergunta, ela não demonstrava qualquer interesse pela resposta.

- Você aí, como se nada disso te importasse.

- E não importa mesmo. – Evelyn já estava de pé, tentando tirar algumas sujeiras de sua roupa.

- Você é doid... AI! – Hermione ia falando tentando se levantar, mas logo se deixou cair no chão. Se encolheu abraçando sua barriga, tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Evelyn se aproximando dela.

- Nada. – Respondeu fracamente.

- Duvido muito que nada tenha acontecido. Mas se você não falar, não vou poder te ajudar.

- Você esta de brincadeira comigo, né.

- Não.

- VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU! – Gritou inconformada com a cara de pau da garota. – E agora vem com essa de querer me ajudar? Só pode ser brincadeira.

Evelyn respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

- Não te matei certo, então não precisa ficar gritando assim. Você parece estar machucada, mas se não quer minha ajuda, tudo bem.

- É claro que não quero sua ajuda – Hermione disse tentando novamente se levantar, apoiando-se na parede.

- Tanto faz. – Evelyn se afastou dela, e passando por cima de alguns comensais, foi até sua moto. Hermione ficou apenas olhando enquanto a outra colocava a moto de pé para logo depois montá-la e sair do local sem olhar para trás. Muitas perguntas passavam pela mente de Hermione e se conformando em que talvez nunca tenha uma resposta, lançou um ultimo feitiço recolhendo suas coisas do chão e aparatou para seu apartamento.

* * *

**N/A: **Ahhhh finalmente o cap que eu mais gosto. Isso porque eu não precisei reescrever ele muitas vezes... Eu adoro as mudanças de humor da Evelyn, e isso tudo será explicado futuramente.

Gente, eu tenho um grande pro ao escolher titulos de cap, então ignorem isso. lá lá

Faça a alegria de uma ser, comente a fic !

Agradecimentos:

**Anonima: **Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca, valeu !

**.Miss.H.Granger. : **Hum... vou tentar responder tudo. O motivo que a Hermione abandonou o treinamento vai ser descoberto depois. Eu sempre imaginei o Draco meio indiferente ao Harry, como se pertubar ele fosse só um divertimento da escola, agora o Lucios sempre me pareceu não se controlar com sua raiva pelo Harry. Bem, como viu nesse cap, era da Evelyn que eles falavam sim! E por ultimo, se eu conseguir fazer tudo certo, vai ter romance sim. Valeu por comentar, beijinhos!

**Gaby: **Sim, ótima beta! Dessa vez você realmente não demorou nadané. rss

**Reky: **Qui bom ! Desculpa a demora, mas ta ai novo cap ! Beijinhos!


End file.
